Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair
Fate of the Skrall: Baterra Lair is the first story in the Fate of the Skrall series. It is written by Baterra1202. Chapter 1 In the ruins of the Skrall city of Roxtus, a pair of orange glowing eyes snapped open. They looked around for a brief moment, taking in the dead and unconscious Skrall soldiers lying in piles around the being. The eyes belonged to a being that most probably believed was dead like his soldiers. But he was alive, very alive. His name was Tuma. Tuma had ruled the Skrall armies, and had planned to take control of this desert planet. Though he was strong and intelligent, he was ultimately bested by a golden-clad warrior named Mata Nui, destroying Tuma’s plans for conquest. Tuma was lucky to have survived. Others, like the old Skrall warrior Branar and the cunning Bone Hunter Fero, were not as lucky. Tuma rose slowly to his feet. How long had he been lying unconscious in the sands? Hours, days, weeks? Judging from the condition of the debris around him, it had probably been even longer. Tuma quickly deduced he was not the only survivor, and grabbed ahold of his sword. He doubted his former followers would welcome him back into their society after he had failed them so utterly. It was Skrall rule that a leader that had failed his people was to be shunned, and Tuma knew that, despite his skill in combat, he would be no match for a horde of angry Skrall. Still, he knew some of his minions would still be loyal to him. Stronius, Klugron, others had to have survived, right? Row upon row of demolished Skrall lay before him. Tuma cast a passing glance over each one, but did not find what he was looking for. He was searching to see if his second-in-command Stronius had survived. Tuma saw him then. Stronius’ limp body was lying in a small ditch. There was a gash torn in his armor, but the bulky Skrall’s chest was rising and falling, a sure sign he was alive. Tuma’s green-armored fingers tightened around the hard metal handle of his hand-crafted sword. “Stronius?” Tuma began, his voice a deep rumbling growl. “Err… Tuma?” Stronius groaned as he slowly opened his red eyes to gaze up at the form of his leader. Stronius propped himself up on his War Club, lifting himself up to his feet. His first sight brought a moment of fear to the fearsome warrior’s heart. He saw Tuma standing above the crater, a large black sword clutched tightly in his grasp. Was he going to be killed for his failure on the battlefield? Stronius breathed a sigh of relief as Tuma sheathed his blade. His eyes ablaze, Tuma stalked down to where Stronius lay and kicked him. Hard. “Get up, you moronic pile of Vorox droppings, you are still under my command, and I have need of your services.” Stronius lowered his head, a sign of obedience among Skrall. “What is it… Lord Tuma?” Tuma pulled his lips back in a gruesome smile. “You know as well as any, that we were both defeated in combat by Mata Nui, correct?” Stronius nodded his head. “So… that was his name… Mata Nui.” Category:Stories Category:User:Baterra1202